Feather
by The Golden City
Summary: Based on a sentence about a feather. Rico's bored... but that not quite the right phrasing... (Humanized and Kico)


Ask and you shall mother glubbin' receive.

Hope you like it KicoPripper :)

Rico was bored.

Well perhaps not bored. There were lots of things he could have been doing if he was actually bored. Like maybe drawing, or working out or even making sushi. So perhaps bored wasn't quite the right adjective to be using. He bit the inside of his cheek and furrowed his brows in through. Nope, he definitely wasn't bored. More like… Starving for attention.

But then again that wasn't quite right either, he mused. If he wanted attention well hey, go kill a people and you could have all the attention you could ever ask for (Not that he ever would). On a smaller scale if he were to go blow a hole in the wall that could easily get Skippers attention for a while. But really that wasn't what he wanted either. Not that he didn't enjoy his leaders company, but it just wasn't his attention that was craving so desperately right then.

In fact the singular person he wanted attention from was sitting less than three metres away from him at that moment. Pale blue eyes glued on the work in front of him, teeth biting down into his lower lip and worrying it between the two sets. Long pale limbs settled neatly into a chair and jointed fingers twirling a pencil expertly between them as a quiet hum left his throat.

God damn if Kowalski wasn't driving his absolutely insane right then. So most likely what he really was feeling was starvation for Kowalski's attention. Happy with his own diagnosis he slid off the desk and crossed the few steps between them to stand next to the scientist's chair. When the situation failed to change he decided to make a move towards getting it to, reaching out and twiddling idly with the scarf wrapped loosely around the pale neck.

It was pleasantly warm inside, so the scarf wasn't there for that purpose. It was there because Private had poured months of effort into knitting the scarf for Kowalski's birthday and it made the youngest soldier so happy to see it being worn.

"Rico."

A grin lit up the weapons experts face as he heard his name falling from the tactician's lips. His neutral expression hadn't changed, and the pencil was still being twirled idly but Rico couldn't help the rush of success he felt at the small step in the right direction. Following on the same linear path he slowly unravelled the nightly knit scarf from around the tactician's neck, drawing it away from his body with a sly grin.

His smile only got bigger as he succeeded again. "Rico." He could have sworn his name had never sounded sweeter in that moment, right up until he recalled the way it could be screamed out in a strangled voice. So maybe not, but it was cutting it pretty damn close. He leaned in as he wound the scarf around his hands, pressing his nose against the warm skin now on show. He pressed his lips against the back of Kowalski's neck slowly, barely brushing them past the pale skin.

"Rico."

This time he hummed idly in response as he tilted his head and moved his lips across to the patch of skin on his shoulder. Again in was the barest press of lips, but as he looked up he couldn't help but notice the way the scientists eyes had opened wider and his throat moved as he swallowed.

"I have work to do Rico."

The tingling sensation of his success was crushed. So he glared at the scientist instead; summing his annoyance up in what he hoped would be a very clear message. Kowalski only met his gaze with a roll of his eyes and a quiet huff. "Come on, I'm going to be finished by today so stop looking at me like that."

Rico stood abruptly from his crouched position to swing an arm around and point directly at the calendar hanging on the wall, knowing that Kowalski would understand as he fixed his pointed look back him with his lips pursed together in a pissed expression.

Another huff. "Yeah, I know I said that yesterday but-"

"An' 'ay 'efore." He rasped out, setting one of his hands on his hips, fully showing off the extent of his agitation.

Kowalski sighed, placing down his pencil and raising his arms to catch Rico's face between his hands and pull him down to peck him lightly on the lips. "I know you're annoyed." He whispered, keeping the weapons expert in place, barely a hairs breadth from his face. The weapons expert was suffering from two emotions then, one quietly scorning his words and the other dizzy from the proximity and telling him to close the distance between their lips and kiss him until he couldn't see straight. The small bruised swell of Kowalski's lower lip wasn't helping either.

"But I have to get this done."

Well there goes the mood.

As Kowalski moved to pull away numerous things were decided, the first being that Rico had finally had e-fucking-nough. So he moved quickly, not wanting to deal with a bitch session that would come from failing in this. The ground was cold, but it wasn't cold enough to be intolerable, but that might have been because he wasn't the one lying flat against it. The scientist looked marginally stunned, arching his spine up to try and get away from the cold that was pressing into his skin from directly beneath him.

"Rico I-"

Fuck that noise, that was the great lecture voice and being blatantly honest the weapons expert was not going there today. He bent over sharply and pressed his lips firmly against Kowalski's, occupying his mouth in a far more pleasant manner. It seemed to take a moment, and for a second he almost faltered, but he felt the slight twitch of movement under his mouth as the scientists lips slowly began to slide against his. The kiss was warm and slow, sweet movements dragging out as he felt the familiar weight of Kowalski's arms looping around his neck to drag him in closer. Fingertips danced over his hair line and started scratching lightly against his scalp with the long nails. He moved his hand from the tactician's shoulders, dragging them slowly down his sides only to have to stop.

Kowalski let out a hurried and jerky exhale, squirming against the hands that had stopped to rest on his ribcage. Rico blinked, quietly contemplating what was going on until the answer smacked him upside the head in a comical 'no duh' moment. He'd almost forgotten that the scientist was ticklish.

A small predatory grin spread up his lips slowly as he sifted his fingers lightly against the bones to set the scientist squirming again.

Key word, almost.

In one swift movement he swept his hands down to the edge of Kowalski's shirt and tugged it upwards over his head. A muffled protest came from the tactician as the shirt was wrestled over his head and arms to be tossed haphazardly into some corner of the lab, Kowalski opened his mouth to object, looking faintly irritated only to dissolve into a fit of giggles as Rico dragged his fingers lightly up his bare sides, fluttering them against the skin. Instantly hands went down to try and slap them away, Rico frowning slightly as he tried to dodge the flailing limbs.

Yeah, something needed to be done about those.

Pushing down firmly on the scientist's chest he leant over and hooked his fingers into the soft blue and yellow striped scarf lying sprawled out over the ground. Griping part of the scarf between his teeth he dragged it into a quick loop, other hand keeping the tactician occupied. Threading the looped scarf over his wrist he shifted his grip to the partially bare hips and dragged the scientist back into a kiss.

Kowalski had once told him all about this sort of thing, about how kissing was known to release endorphins or something. Honestly Rico had not been paying attention, but he did know that the tactician was very liable to act a hell of a lot less on brain power and more on instinct when lips were heavily involved. And for all the messy teeth clashing and rushed breathing that turned it from a kiss to something more like two people trying to wrestle with their mouths it seemed to distract the still panting scientist long enough for Rico to slip the scarf over his wrists and push his arms back until they were stretched out above him, before knotting the scarf around the desk leg that seemed to be the perfect distance away.

At the feeling of the wool being tugged tighter around his wrists Kowalski opened his eyes and tried to put them back down by his sides, but succeeded only in wriggling them around slightly in their bonds. Rico sat back on the scientist's thighs and smirked at him from under half lidded eyes, hands slowly gliding down the pale arms and across his shoulders. He stopped finally as he pressed down on the scientists chest revelling in the feeling of his bewildered gaze trained only on him.

With a quick flick of his wrists Kowalski was laughing again, struggling against the scarf and squirming under the scrabbling fingers scraping over his ribs and sides. He was thrashing and wriggling desperately against the floor. Eyes screwed shut he turned his head to the side and tried to bury his face in arm to muffle his laughter as it rang throughout the metal coated lab. He was kicking his legs in a vain attempt to dislodge the maniac sitting on his thighs but wasn't getting very far at all as the fingers continued to mercilessly rub over the most ticklish spots they could find.

Rico was grinning wildly by this point, taking in as much of the moment as he could through every available means, determined to etch the memory forever into his skull. The memory of a well put together scientist and professional squirming and laughing without a care against a freezing floor. He wanted to remember the way he looked with his Hair askew and chest heaving as he fought for something as simple as breath against the wild giggles leaving his throat.

Half formed words started to leave his mouth, never lasting long enough to be finished before another raspy laugh would cut them off. This only seemed to get worse when the fingers became feathers.

Rico almost stopped to work out where the feathers had come from, but he decided to not look a miracle in the mouth and shrugged it off without much thought. He always managed to have what he needed, so why bother to start looking for an explanation now? He dragged the downy feathers down his milky stomach before spiralling them back up his sides to dig at his ribs and sweep them back and forth across the twitching skin, listening closely to what gave off the best reactions. He continued to swoop and arc them across the skin, recreating the movements of a brush over canvas, leaving bright trails of colour in their wake.

There were tears of mirth now, laughter nothing more than a silent shaking of shoulders and a heaving chest. He relinquished his weapons and dropped them to the floor, instead dragging his hands heavily down the abused skin, trying to quell any last lingering sensations with them. As the laughter started to slow he gently released he captive wrists with a deft movement that untangled the knot keeping them in place.

"Rico?" Kowalski asked, voice still punctuated by the occasional laugh as his breathing began to fall into check.

He raised his eye brows questioningly as he laid a light kiss to the dented skin of the scientist's wrists from where they had been pressing awkwardly into the corners of his desk leg. "Mmm?"

"I think… I think maybe this experiment could possibly wait until tomorrow."

Rico instantly lit up, hands hitting the floor as he sat up straight and smiled hopefully down at Kowalski.

The scientist rolled his eyes and wriggled into a sitting position, looping his arms around the others neck in a warm hug. "You look like a dog that's been promised walkies." He snorted, trying to regain some feeling in his legs. "Now get off me so we can watch a movie or something."

The weapons expert grinned. A movie or something was _exactly_ what he felt like, well, as long as Kowalski was there anyway.


End file.
